Starling High
by Mr. Oliver Queen
Summary: Oliver is the new rich kid in town, and he meets her on his first day and immediately takes a liking to her. They start out fine till a certain blonde computer whiz comes to Starling.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Day

AN: A new story! I always wanted to write a high school fic, and what better show to write it about when Arrow? I will update 'Dont Leave Me' soon, I just wanted to set this out so I could see if it does well.

Disclaimer: *sheds tear* I own nothing

* * *

Was I scared? No. Nervous? Who wouldn't be? I may be one of the rich kids, but I'm still a human. My family had to do some business here in Starling, so we bought a mansion and enrolled me at Starling High.

Most people tend to be wrong about me. They see that I'm rich, and automatically think I'm preppy, or an ass. I'm not. The difference between me and other 'richies' as the others call us is that im not an incompetent douche who thinks he's better than everyone because I have money. At my old school, I was friends with more average people than 'richies'. I stepped out of the car my parents bought me for my birthday, an Audi R8, and walked into the school. It was big and right off the bat, I can see all the cliques. The goth people, metalheads, burnouts, preps, and nerds. I walked to the principles office, so I can get my schedule.

"Mr. Wilson? Its Oliver Queen." I said as I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He was a strong looking man with a husky Australian accent.

"Ah, yes. I beleive you are in need of your schedule. Here you are." The principle aaid as he handed me my schedule and various other papers.

"Um, I dont know where any of the classes are." I confessed and Mr. Wilson called someone down. She walked in and she was rhe most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had long brown hair, that was kept in curls and had the most intoxicating scent.

"Laurel, can you show Mr. Queen around? I noticed you both have most of your classes together." Mr. Wilson asked, and we walked out.

"New huh, where are you from?" The girl, Laurel, asked as we walked out of the office. I was completely unaware that she was even asking a question because her perfume smelled so good, that it was hard to concentrate. She then waved a hand in my face and I snapped out of it.

"Oh sorry. I'm from Gotham." I said, mentally amacking myself for acting so wierd about a girl I didn't even know.

"Really? My cousin lives there. So, what's your first period?" She asked again, and I made it a point to not be a complete jackass.

"I have Chemisty Honors with Mr. Fei." I replied, and I was happy when she said that we had it together.

We walked to Chemistry in silence. It wasn't like an awkward silence, it was more like 'there isn't anythin else to talk about' silence. I walked in and when Laurel sat down, I noticed that there was an empty seat next to her, and I hoped that the teacher would place me by her.

"Hello. You must be Oliver, I'm Mr. Fei. You can sit next to Laurel." If nobody would see me, I would've squeled like a teenage girl, when he put by Laurel. I then pulled out my notebook and a pencul, so I can start takin notes. We were talking about stoichiomety. I had no idea what he was saying, but iwrote the stuff down anyway.

Since it was the second week of school, we got put in our lab groups. Mr. Fei put me in a group with Laurel, a football player named John Diggle, and his girlfriend Lyla Michaels. To say I was happy would be an understatement.

"What do you have next?" Laurel asked. Her voice was so soft and beauiful, it made me shiver when she spoke.

"I have to go to study hall in the student center." I could get used to having Laurel show me around, too bad it was only for today.

"So Laurel, I noticed that everyone has a group they belong to, what about you?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"I'm just your normal gal. My dad's a cop and my mom's a college professor. What about you?" She asked, and there I was, getting lost in those beautiful eyes.

"Oh, I'd be too embarrassed to say. Most of the people in the group are stuck up assholes." I said, and Laurel turbed to me.

"You're right. I hadn't pegged you as a prep." She said as we arrived at my destination. "I'll be here at the end of the period to take you to your next class. Bye." She said as she waved and smiled.

I walked into the room and looked around. There was no teacher, just a monitor who told me to pick a seat. I scanned the room and found John Diggle, star linebacker, sitting with who I believed to be other football players, by their letterman's. He saw me and waved for me to sit by him.

"Hey, Oliver right?" Digg, as his friends call him, asked and I nodded. "Here, you can sit with us." He said as I sat down.

"Do you play sports?" One of his football buddies asked.

"At my old school I started for the basketball team." I responded, and they all looked surprised.

"Huh. A richie, no offense, playing basketball?" His friend asked and I shook my head.

"I started on Junior Varsity as a freshman and led my team to nationals. And started as sophomore on Varsity. Again, winning nationals." I bragged, and the whole group looked surprised.

"Got a girl?" Another one of Diggs friends asked.

"Nope." Was all I said.

And my response was met with shock. Its not that I like to be single, its just that there never was anyone that I truly enjoyed being around. Except maybe Selina Kyle when I lived in Gotham, bit k broke up with her when I found out she cheated on me. I only had one girl in mind: I was going to ask out Laurel.

* * *

After class, I met Laurel outside the door and she again asked me what class I had. I told her that I had English with Mr. Steele, and she said she had it too. Boy this day was good.

"So Laurel, doing anything tonight after school?" I asked trying to keep my cool. This was harder than I remember.

"No why?" She asked back. Okay play it cool.

"Well, I'm new to Starling City, and I was wondering if you would join me on a tour of the city. Because, you know, I don't know anything about the city." I rambled on, wondering why she didn't stop me. But I looked over and saw her laughing.

"Sure Oliver, I don't have anything planned. Sounds fun. I know all the cool places." She whispered as if it were a secret. I was staring to like this girl even more.

* * *

The rest of the day went by surprisingly fast. I made a couple friends, like Laurel's sister, a basketball player named Roy Harper, and one of the nerds named Barry. I went hhomeand tried to figure out what to wear. Should I dress up or down? Casual or fancy? I decided with casual and put on a red button up, black chinos, and a pair of Lebrons.

"What has you flustered big bro?" My freshman sister, Thea asked.

"I'm meeting some friends Speedy." I teased. For the longest time we called her Speedy and it makes her angry but we don't know why.

"Worst nickname ever. But cut the crap, who is she?" My sister asked, reading me like an open book.

"There is no girl." I say trying to convince her that there wasn't one. But she knew.

"Okay, don't tell me. Just don't come crying to me when she tells you that red and black look weird together." She joked.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

* * *

Calm down Laurel, its not even a date! You're just showing him around the city, that's all. But I couldn't get rid of the feeling I had when I was around him. He is so handsome. He has broad shoulders, muscles, and that smile. Oh Lord that smile! He was the definition of perfect and I was going out with him tonight. I didn't know whether or not I should dress up or casually. It was only a tour of the city so I pulled on a long sleeve shirt with my favorite band, Def Leppard, plastered on the front, a pair of skinnies and my Chucks.

"Honey, are you going out tonight?" My mom asked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah. I'm taking a new student out for a tour of the city." I said to my mom, and she knew that I was talking about a boy.

"What's his name?" She asked as she plopped onto my bed.

"His name is Oliver, and he's so handsome!" I told my mom and she grabbed my hands.

"Be home by eleven, and go easy on him, he's new."

* * *

AN: so this is the first chapter. I will update when I get a general idea of how people like it.


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

AN: Holy moly! 19 follows for one chapter! Okay I guess people like it. But on the note of Olicity, trust its gonna happen. I'm going to sorta make it like the show in terms of Laurel being his first love. But im not gonna bash Loliver fans because I like Laurel, I just like Olicity way more! But chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Why must you torment me so? I own nothing.

* * *

Okay dude, calm down. You've been on plenty of dates before, why should this one be any different? After my little meeting with Speedy about my clothes, which I thought were just fine, I went and called Laurel.

"Go for Laurel." The voice on the other end said and I nearly passed out by how beautiful her voice is.

"Its Oliver. Whats your adress, so I can come pick you up?" I asked, albiet, extremely nervous.

"4697 Danver Avenue. I'll be ready in a few." She said, as I heard her mother in the background.

"See you soon."

I walked downstairs to tell my parents that I was going out, andnthey told me to have fun, but be back by eleven. So I checked for my wallet and left when I felt it in my pocket. I got in the car and started driving to 4697 Danver Avenue. I got there fifteen minutes later and I was pleasantly surprised by how nicenthe neighborhood was. I pulled into Laurels driveway and went to the door and knocked.

"Who are you?" A man, who I inferred to be her father, asked when the door opened.

"Um, hello. I'm Oliver, I'm new in town and Laurel said she'd show me around." I replied, scared shitless, becausenthis guy seemed like the type of guy to shoot someone if they looked at his daughters wrong.

"Oliver what?" He continued his interrogation.

"Queen, daddy. Im showin him around, calm down." Laurel, said saving my ass. Her father walked back in the house, glarin at me like he was telling me not to do anything stupid.

"Hey." I say as I give a sigh of releif when we got into my car.

"No problem, and nice car." Laurel said, admiring the car that wasnt even the best one I own.

"Thank you. Shall we begin?" I asked as we started driving.

We drove around for a few hours, amd the time we spent together was amazing. She showed me the Starling City Fair Grounds, The Starling Museum of Art, Starling Arena, among other places. I could care less where we went as long as Laurel was here, it didnt matter. After she showed me all the cool places, like the local family owned coffee shop, and Verdant, a club in the Glades, we arrived at her house.

"Well, that really was fun. Do you maybe, um, wanna, I don't know, get a bite to eat? The night is young, so are we. What do you say?" I was extremely nervous. Sure, we asked her out to show me around the city, but this was a real date that I just asked her on.

"Sure, what do you want? Italian, chinese, fast food?" She asked, and I definitely wasn't going to choose fast food. That'd be a terrible first date.

"Any good Italian restaurants around?" I asked in response to her question.

"There's this great place called Russo's. Its in the Lower East Side, 10346 Comet Street." She said, and I was in perpetual awe of the her. She was smart, funny, beautiful, and those eyes! Oh man, those eyes!

We drove there, talkin about my life before Starling City, and I told her about my basketball achievements, and the friends I left back in Gotham. The friend I missed the most was a small blonde girl, who had a nice butt, who was I whiz in everythin she tried; except for not sayin inappropriate things at inappropriate times, and sporta. We were always close, because of our loathing of the rich kids at Gotham. I didn't tell her about my ex, Selina Kyle, because I didn't feel like bring it up. We finally got there, and I must say: it was quite the nice restaurant.

When we walked in I told them table for two, and the waitress said how cute we were together, and we both assured her that we were, in fact, not together. I seemed a little disappointed that she said that we weren't, even though I did to.

"What looks good to you?" I asked, taking note of how cute she looked when she was concentrating.

"I don't know? I don't want to make you spend a lot on little ol me." She replied, smiling at me.

"Don't worry about it. Get whatever you want." I assured her, and she nodded.

I ordered salmon with steamed veggies, and she ordered the same. We talked about nothing at all, just having a good time. She told me that her cousin was Bruce Wayne, who was an old friend of mine before I left Gotham.

"So Laurel, how old are you." I asked. This woman was the definition of beauty, if you looked in a dictionary and found the word 'beautiul', a picture of Laurel would be right there.

"I'm she seventeen, my birthday is next week. What about you?" She asked and her eyes had me reelednin and I couldnt come back.

"I'm seventeen too, I turn eighteen in December." I revealed and she looked a little happy about being older than me.

After dinner, we left and I asked her if she wanted to go for a walk, it was only nine. She agreed and I was ecstatic. We walked around the downtown district. All night, I kept looking at her shirt, apparently she likes rock. I like all kinds of music, except for country. I hate country music.

"So. Whats your favorite Def Leppard album?" I asked, bexause I too like Def Leppard.

"Probably 'Pyromania', but my favorite song is 'Photograph'." She said. That was my favorite Leppard song. "How about you?"

"My favorite song is 'Photograph'! But my favorite album is, I don't know, I like em all."

I was having a good time, and I could tell she was too. Call it teenage love, whatever it was, I felt good being around her. She wrapped her arm around mine and we walked around the city laufhin and enjoying being with each other. We walked back to the car and I drove her home.

"Well, that was definitley the most fun I've had in a while." She said, and I was mesmerized by her voice and her perfume.

"Yeah, it really was fun. We should definitely do it again." I said, hinting at a second date.

This was the awkward part. Should I kiss her? Or should I just walk her to the door? Call me a man of action, because I leaned in for the kiss, and so did she. It was amazing. It wasnt like we were going to devoir eachother it was just a simple kiss, but it was amazing nonetheless.

"Sorry." I said, it was more out of habit, but she looked confused.

"Why?" She said. Maybe I'm just overreacting.

"For the kiss."

"I kissed you back, you know." She said, removing any shred of doubt that I had, from my mind.

I walked her to her door and said goodnight. When I drove home, all I could hink about was how amazing the night was.

* * *

Wow. He kissed me. There wasnt anything like tongue used. But oh my he knew how to kiss. Heat pooled in my stomach, and I almost passed out. I walked upstairs and flopped onto my bed. His smile, how nice he was, how sweet he was. Oh, tonight wasnjust amazing. I was day dreaming about us bein together when my mom walked in.

"So sweety. How was it?" My curious mother asked.

I told her everything. How he paid for an expensive dinner, the walk, even the kiss. My mom looked so excited. In a way, she was like a teen. She was always there to help me with my problems, and with boy troubles. She was also my best friend.

I wentnto take a shower, not once did I stop thinking about him. Calm down Laurel. You've only been on one date. But thats all it took for me to fall with this god like man. Deep down, I had this feeling that he was like the other rich kids, thinkin they could be with anyone they wanted just because they had money. But I pushed that thought out of mind, becauwe tonight proved otherwise. He wasnt like the rest.

* * *

I walked in and my legs felt like jelly. Thats the effect this girl who I didn't even know for twenty four hours, had on me. I walked into my room to get ready fkr sleep when Thea came running down the hall.

"Soooo. How was it?" Speedy asked because apparently what I do in my free time, is her business.

"In one word?" I asked and she nodded. "Amazing."

"Tell me more!" She said excitedly as she pulled me into my room so I can tell her all about it.

I told her how beautiful she was, how nice she was and about how amazing dinner was. She just scoffed and asked if we kissed. Her question was met with silence and she got all happy because she knew I did.

I then took a shower when Thea left. We were extremely close. She was always there for me, and I for her, because our parents are always busy. I would have to say that Thea was my best friend. I played down after putting on a pair of boxers for bed. As if I could sleep, when I'm gonna be unable to get her out of my head.

* * *

AN: I decided to push this out for you because of how much you guys liked the first chapter. Remember, Olicity is coming, just not now. R&R. Nick out!


	3. Chapter 3: Bye Laurel

AN: I want to thank everyone who favorited the story, I mean 34 follows for 2 chapters, Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did Olicity would have happened already.

* * *

Its been a few months since that date with Laurel. To be honest, she's quite annoying. She gets jealous and upset about everything. If I go hang out with Digg, or just wanting to be alone for the night. Things can't be all bad thoigh, an old friend from Gotham is moving here.

I tried out for the basketball team, and not to be smug, I was put as a starter for varsity. Of course everyone was happy, except Laurel, who said that we will be spending even less time together. If I would have known that it would've ended up like this, I probably would have asked someone else to show me the city. I'll try to work things out with her though.

There's goin to be be a party for me tonight. I decided to have it here at the mansion because we have more than enough space, and my family has an entire room filled with liquor. Theres just a few more hours till the party starts.

"I'll be right there." I said when a heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and was completely surprised by who was standing in front of me.

"Hey Ollie." The blonde girl said to me.

"Felicity!" I was so happy that she was here.

"Are you going to invite me in, or am I gonna stand out here all night?" She joked, and I let her in.

"What are you doing here, in Starling I mean?" I asked because, I was happy to see her, but I was also confused.

"Well, my dad got a job at you family's business!" I was beyond ecstatic. This girl was always there for me. We became friends because I hit on her and she tuened me down. She saw right throigh all the crap and liked me for me, not my money.

"You came just in time. I'm throwing a party because I made Varsity." Felicity never liked parties. She said there were too many people she could embarrass herself in front of.

We moved to the living room and decided to catch up. Selina Kyle dumped Bruce, apparently. I told her about Laurel and how we are having troubles. She just told me to work the problems out. That's why I loved this girl, she always gave me help when t came to relationships.

"So anyone special in your life?" I asked, and she looked quite sad when faced with my question.

"You know me. To picky." The blonde quipped, and I was sad that my friend was single. I heard once that she had a crush on me, and she even told me she did, but to not worry about it because I had a girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." I said sympathetically.

"Don't worry about. I'll be fine." I knew she still liked me and I felt like an asshole for not recognizing it. Then the Laurel walked in, because she wanted to see me before the party started.

"What the hell is this!" She yelled when she saw me and Felicity on the couch.

"Calm down Laurel." I replied, trying not to yell.

"Calm down? Why? So you can cheat on me with this slut?" I was beyond angry that she would even call my closest friend a slut.

"Excuse me I'm just a computer nerd. So back off before you start inferring things about someone you don't even know!" Felicity was yelling now too.

"Leave. If you can't trust me, then this is over." I ordered to Laurel.

"You're breaking up with me?" Laurel asked, confused.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" I said, wanting her to leave.

She stormed out and I slammed the door to my room. I just wanted to be alone. I can't believe that she doesn't trust me. A few moments later, I could hear Felicity pacing in front of my door, most likely trying to think of something to say. So I went and opened the door.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly said as soon as I opened the door.

"For what?" I was trying to bring some semblance of calm, by not raising my voice

"I got you two broken up." Felicity replied, looking down at the floor.

"Hey hey, its not your fault. We've been rocky lately. Everything I do is to either make her angry or to cheat on her. You're all good." I said softly, lifting her chin.

"Felicity, do you remember the pact we made in fouth grade when we first became friends"

* * *

I can't believe I fell for him! He tried playing it off like it was fine. I should've known that it was too good to be true. And he had the nerve to break up with me, after he was the one who was in the wrong?

* * *

"You still remeber that?" Felicity asked, thinking back all those years aho when we were just kids.

"Of course I remember: friends above all else." I replied. Me and Felicity are best friends, nothing was going to change that.

"Well, the guests should be here soon." I sighed, wanting this day to just end.

The party went by pretty smoothly. You know, expect for the drunk teenagers puking and doon God knows what else in my house. I looked to Felicity every once and a while to see if she was fine. She looked a little out of place, but she seemed to be having an overall good time. I most likely won't remember much of the party due to the amount of alcohol I consumed. I went back into my room when Laurel showed back up.

"Hey there big guy." Felicity said sympathetically, plopping down next to me on my bed.

When I first found out Felicity liked me, I thought it was ridiculous; We were best friends. Then as time passed by, I started feeling the same way towards her.

"Do you know why I said no?" I asked, not knowing how vague I sounded.

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason why I said no, was not because I didn't like ou, it was because I DID like you. I said know because I didn't want to hurt you. I did some bad things to the women in my life. I cheated on Helena and I cheated on Vicki. I said no because, we wouldnt be friends after, if I hurt you." I confessed to the cute little blonde girl sitting next to me.

I must've forgot how beautiful she was, because she blew me away. Her hair was up in her usual tight pony, and she had a pink pencil skirt on with a white blouse on. The beauty Laurel had didnt even compare to Felicity. Laurels beauty was made by makeup and the clothes she wore. Felicity on the other hand, was beautiful no matter what she wore, and she rarely wore makeup.

"I noticed the use of a past tense. Look, I'm never going to judge you, its not my place. But if you werent tryin to hurt me why did you say no? When you said that, it tore my heart in two. The way I feel about you, I've never felt about anybody else. And Oliv-" She was cut off by me kissing her. She got wide eyed, and I quickly moved away.

"Im sorry!" I quickly apologized.

"About what? We made a promise to each other as a joke, remeber? In seventh grade we both said that we had to kiss in the event that we were both single." She said, and I thought back to the day we made that promise. I never thought that it would actually happen though.

"Remember when you would come over and we would watch movies? I got some grat movies that we could watch. It'll just like old times." I said, and I remembered all those times that we would stay up all night and watch movie after movie.

"Sure." Felicity said, and I went to end the party.

"Yo! As much as I like having a bunch of drunk high school kids in my home, the party is over!" That was met with general disdain. "I will ive everyone of you two hundred dollars if you leave now!" That got them going.

After eeryone left, I started to clean up the house, reluctantly, Feliciry helped too. I have no idea where we are going after what happened, but if we're together, we can face the world.

My parents don't generally care if I throw parties, but if they came home before it was all cleaned up, I would be grounded forever. After cleaning, we met I the living room to get ready for an all night movie session.

"The collection of movies is in the entertainment center." I said, so she could look over the movies she wanted to watch.

We started off by watching her favorite movie, The Goonies. After a few more movies, and a lot of laughs, we fell asleep with my arm around her. This just felt... right.

* * *

We got home from a movie, and saw that the house was perfectly clean. What I hadn't expected to see was Oliver and his best friend, Felicity, asleep on the couch. They would always avoid this back in Gotham, but I always knew that it would eventually happen. Man, my brother is an idiot.

* * *

AN: There you go, for all the Olicity shippers out there. Also, when i mentioned Helena, it was Helena Bertinelli. And when i mentioned Vicki, it was Vicki Vale. Remember to drop a review, I love knowing what you guys think. Flames are welcome. Nick out!


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You

Chapter 4

AN: I'm so sorry for the delay. I started reading 'The Things They Carried' for English, then I saw Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Although that is no excuse, I just ask for your forgiveness. And also, thanks for the love on the story; this chapter is longer than the rest.

Disclaimer: I cry myself to sleep every night because I don't own Arrow. :'(

* * *

So we decided to try it. And by 'it', I mean 'us'. After the whole thing after the party, me and Felicity decided to give a relationship a chance. We came to an agreement though, that if anything that would potentially ruin both our relationship and our friendship, we'd break it off. I accepted because no matter what, I wouldn't want to ruin the friendship I had with this amazing girl.

"Hey babe, have any plans after school? I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner, Raisa is making something good. I have no idea what it's called, but the picture she showed of the food me looked delicious." I asked my beautiful girlfriend when got to her locker. I was leaning against the neighboring locker as she got her stuff out.

"Yeah sure. Let me just tell my parents." She said rather gleefully. Today she was wearing a black skirt with a short sleeve, polka dot blouse. Man she looked good!

"Alright. I'll pick you up around seven thirty." I said as we walked down the hall of Starling High, hand in hand.

Us being together just felt right. I could be myself around her, and that's one of the things I loved the most about her. When she'd come over, I would always sing, albeit terribly, and she would just laugh and egg me on. Many people, and by people I mean girls, give Felicity dirty looks. I just tell her to ignore them because they're just jealous that she has me and they don't. As I was walking Felicity to lunch, I saw one of the druggies, a kid that is called 'Vertigo', cornering some kid. I wasn't just going to let him beat up this kid, so I butted in.

"Hey burnout, leave the kid alone." I said, and the guy had an amused look on his face. He was rather weird.

"I'm sorry you're Highness, I didn't know the king was going to walk amongst the peasants today. How about you fuck off and mind your own business?" This guy was stepping over the line. I don't like to fight, but I wasn't going to let this guy feel like he can do whatever he wanted.

"Get outta here." I told the other kid while maintaining eye contact with Vertigo.

"Well well well. Who is this lovely woman standing before me?" The guy said as he put his disgusting lips on Felicity's knuckles.

"Touch her again and see what happens." I threatened. I was really not in the mood to fight this kid, but if he touched Felicity, I would put his head through a locker.

He then put her hand down and turned to me, still wearing that creepy grin on his face. He walked to me then swung a fist at my face. I pushed his hand away and countered with a left hook to the jaw. He then proceeded to fall down when a hall monitor charged at us.

"You three, with me!" She yelled when she made it to us.

We walked down to Principal Wilson's office in silence. I knew I was going to get a detention or whatever, but I didn't care. This piece of suit was about to beat up some kid over drugs, then he tries to hit on my girl! I wasn't going to tolerate that.

"Well, nice to see you again Werner. What did you do this time?" The Australian principal asked, when we stepped into his office.

"Nothing big Mr. Wilson, promise." The slimey drug dealer said as he took a seat in front of his desk.

"Beating on a defenseless kid is big." I said with a smirk. This guy made my skin crawl.

We took turns giving our side of the story, and Mr. Wilson looked quite upset with us.

"Well. I'm giving you both ten day suspensions. Those are the rules for a fight." The man with a husky accent said, and signed our suspension papers.

We walked back to the lunch room, with twenty minutes left in the period. Felicity kept acting as if I was mad about the situation, but I assured her that I was fine. The rest of the passed by without incident, and I met with Felicity by her locker.

"Hey, you big lug. We have that history paper due tomorrow, so wanna hang out and work on it. You have to get an A on this if you want to stay on the basketball team." I knew her words carried some truth so I said sure.

The ride home was longer than usual because I stopped by Dragon Max for some Chinese for me and Felicity. We talked about nothing, just enjoyin the presence of the other.

"Man, she's so beautiful." I thought as she was going on about my suspension.

"...can't believe you fought him though. You should have just ignored him. Now I'm going to have to come over every day to give you your work." She said pretending to be upset about that. I just smiled and we walked up to my house.

My house is considered the best in the city; it's definitely the biggest. This place has nothing on my old house though. The old house with the grounds around it was the size of a small village.

"Hey mom! Felicity's here to help with my history project. Is it cool if she stays for dinner!" I yelled into the living room as we walked into the mansion. I looked over to Felicity, and even though she has been here, she looks amazed at it.

"You don't have to yell, Oliver. It's perfectly fine if Felicity is here. And to be honest Oliver, everyone was waiting for you to ask out Felicity. She's so beautiful and smart, and well the others…weren't." I looked down to my feet and rubbed the back of my neck, slightly embarrassed.

"Mom, please." I whispered, to get her to go away.

We walked up to my room, and I didn't plan on working on my project. When we got into my room, I set my stuff down and we sat on my bed. I leaned in to her and started to kiss her neck, and I could tell she didn't want me to stop.

"Please Ollie. We really do need to work on this project." She said, while trying to not enjoy the kisses that I was placing on her neck.

"Come on, baby." I begged while continuing my kissing assault, and enjoying the taste of her skin.

"You want to make me happy?" She started, and I nodded. "Then let's do this project. I don't want you to fail the project and get kicked off the team." Her words carried some merit.

"Fine." I was only a little disappointed, but I knew she meant well.

I finally finished my project, and I must say, it looked good. I had to write a paper about the roles of the President, and his advisors. After I put the paper away, I moved in to continue our kissing session, when my mom walked in.

"Dinner is ready guys." She said when she opened the door to my room.

"Fine mom." I said, trying to get the situation to not be awkward.

The dinner was amazing. It was a Russian way of cooking steak and vegetables, I still don't remember what Raisa called it, but it was delicious. We all enjoyed the dinner. It seemed to relieve the stress that the family was going through. My parents were getting some flak over some project that the company was working on, me being suspended, and just the everyday stress.

It was hard to pay attention, to the dinner and the conversation, with Felicity just sitting there being beautiful. She was just sitting there, and everything about her was just captivating. The way she smiled when I told her a stupid joke, the way her tight pony bobbed when she walked, and the way she looked at me as if I was the most perfect person she ever laid eyes on. She was just as amazing as she thinks I am.

* * *

He looks stupid, with the grin of his, staring at me. I love that man. We have known each other for so long, and I, honestly, have been in this relationship years before him. I always had a crush on him, since the first day I laid eyes on him. Sure he makes me angry, but he always does something small that makes me forgive him.

The dinner was relatively nice. I don't really like steak, but I pretended to enjoy it so I didn't upset anyone. I swear, every time i come over, Ollie's house gets bigger. I don't know what it is, but it never ceases to amaze me. But this home, has nothing on his old house. That house was as big as a town! It had the main mansion, and several smaller buildings that acted as guest homes and the home for the personnel.

When the dinner was over, Oliver helped clean the table and told me to wait and he'd drive me home. i sat down on the couch and checked Twitter. Some of my friends were complaining about all the work they have to do for school. I tweeted: Had fun time with Oliver, finally got him to finish that damn History paper. when i was checking the tweets of my favorite celebrities, Thea plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Hey Lis, how's it goin'." The brunette teen asked when she sat down. Me and Thea were always great friends, I was the only girl that Oliver knew that she liked, and that made me happy.

"It's going well, I suppose. How about you?" I asked back, while trying to make small talk.

"I hate 90% of the people in my school, so I would say good." I always considered Thea a free spirit. She always knows how to have a good time. Sometimes she goes overboard, but I love her all the same. "So how is Oliver treating you? He's not being a jackass is he?"

I just chuckled at the fact that she thinks that Oliver would be anything but nice to me. "Its nothing like that. He's great."

Oliver walked back and told me that he was ready to take me home. I went and said my goodbyes to the Queen family. They always treated me like I was apart of the family, and I love how accepting they were of me. I love the entire family, I always have them to count on if I have a problem and can't get to my parents.

"I had a really nice time tonight." He said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for inviting me over." I said back to the god like mam that I called 'boyfriend'. He smiled and leaned down for the goodnight kiss, and I happily obliged.

He was really good at the kissing thing. Well, I can't be too surprised though, he has had experience. While I only kissed one boy and that was Dick Grayson in eighth grade. I eventually backed away, due to almost passing out due to lack of oxygen, and the fact that I had to go inside.

"Love you." Those two words, sent shivers down my spine. I loved him, I just didn't think that Oliver was the kind of guy for loving someone. But I guess I was wrong about him.

"Love you too."

* * *

AN: Again, sorry about the lack of updates, but I promise to try to update regularly. Love ya! Review/Fav/Follow!


	5. Chapter 5: It's Always Summer

AN: Sorry for the delay

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

* * *

This week was gonna blow. Plain and simple. These ten days of suspension meant less time to spend with Felicity, and that was just angering.

Although Felicity wanted this relationship just as much as I did, I could tell that there was something that bothered her. It might be the fact that I have a reputation for, let's see, not being the most devoted person when it came to relationships. Well shit, I won't sugar coat it, I was a piece of shit. I slept with girls hand over fist, and didn't bother to call them afterwards. Yeah, I was that guy. But Felicity was different. She was a woman worth being with, a woman of substance. She was smart, funny, beautiful, tended to babble, and saw me for what I could be, not want I am.

A normal day would consist of getting up, going to school, hear the bimbo's tell me I was settling, go home, and repeat the process. It really bothered me, because if one of us was settling, it was me. Felicity could do ten times better, but I'm gonna be selfish and be happy that she hasn't.

"Mom! I'm gonna go pick up Felicity!" I yelled from the front door, as I pulled my leather jacket on, and grabbed my keys.

"Alright honey, drive safe." Normal overbearing mother? Check.

I stepped into my Shelby GT500, and drove off to pick up the most wonderful woman in my life. There was something about her, I couldn't place it. Felicity had me under some spell, she was just so captivating, and her perfume was intoxicating. Every moment was perfect.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity asked, and I could tell she was a little upset about my being there.

"I was suspended from going in school, not from picking up my girlfriend." I replied matter of factly as I basked in her presence.

Felicity told me about her day. She, we, have a Chem Honors project. There was a fight between Diggle and some guy named Floyd. Other than that I guess the day was pretty boring.

"So, what are you doing today, I was thinking that we can take a walk on the boardwalk, get some ice cream, and maybe go shopping." I asked the beautiful blond that was sitting in the passenger seat.

"You do know that its winter right?" Felicity had an incredulous look on her face, like I just insulted her.

"That's everywhere else. We live in California, its always summer here!" I yelled happily as I rolled the convertible top down and blasted the radio. I think 'Cruise' was on. I don't care for country, but I like that song.

She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, and at that moment I knew, I was in love with this woman.

* * *

What the hell is he doing here? He's supposed to be suspended. I marched over to his car so he can explain why he's breaking the rules of his suspension.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he rolled down the window of his car, he told me once what it was, but the name escapes me.

"I was suspended from school, not from picking up my girlfriend." His blatant disrespect for school policy was very unnerving.

"So how was your day?" I could tell his question was sincere, if I was forced to stay in my house for ten days, I would be going nuts!

"Well, we have a Chem project due next Wednesday, and Mr. Fei said we can work together. Other than a fight between Diggle and one very not nice guy, nothing really important happened."

"Who did Digg get into a fight with?" He asked me as I tuned the radio on.

"Some guy, Floyd Lawton, I think was his name."

"So, what are you doing today? I was thinking maybe a walk on the boardwalk, some ice cream, and then go to the mall." He asked me, and I knew for certain in my heart that I was in love with this man.

I then reminded him that it was indeed winter, but he rebuked my statement by saying that in Starling City, California, its always summer. 'Cruise' by Florida Georgia Line came on and I put my hand on his and squeezed.

* * *

The day was indeed fun, just like I said it would be. Our little stroll on the boardwalk accompanied with ice cream cones, was perfect. I kept tellingher these lame jokes, and she still laughed. I knew that I would never do anything stupid to hurt her, because these moments were what I lived for. If I could do none of this, life would suck.

We then went to the mall, and against her wishes, I bought her some clothes. She just told me that our relationship wasn't defined by money, but I just told her that I wanted too buy her stuff, it was my job as her boyfriend to spoil her. I also bought us both new phones. I got the Galaxy S4 and Felicity got an iPhone 5c that was pink. I don't know what it is with her and the color pink, but if she always wore that pink pencil skirt, I would swear that I was in Heaven.

* * *

The walk was so fun. I always heard about the beautiful Starling City beaches, but to see it in person was a breathtaking moment. The beach was white sand for miles, with tanned beautiful people walking along its shore. He kept telling me these really stupid jokes, but they were funny to me, so I laughed. I loved these moments that we shared. But there always this nagging thought in the back of my mind telling me that he was going to hurt me. I just pushed the thought away, because I knew that he would never do anything to hurt me.

After the rather romantic boardwalk walk, we went to the mall. Ollie did the one thing that I told him to never do, and that was to spend money on me. I did by want him to think that I was using him for money, but he assured me that he wanted to spend money on me, something about it being his job to spoil me. After he bought me about fifteen new skirts, shoes, and shirts, he bought us new phones. I got a pink iPhone, and he got the Galaxy S4.

"Please don't do this a lot." I begged him, but I knew that my words didn't reach his brain.

"What do you mean?" He knew what I meant.

"Don't spend, $557 dollars on me. I mean, if you really want to buy me things, I would be happier with Goodwill clothes. Well not really, I don't mean that those clothes are bad, I mean that I don't want you to spend a lot of money on me. 3 2 1. Okay, ramble over." I tended to babble a lot, but he never stopped me. He always told me how adorable it is when I ramble on about absolutely nothing.

"Baby. You didn't make me buy you this stuff, I wanted to but it. It makes me happy to see your face when I get you things. Don't for a second think that I think you are only in it for the money. I know you better than that Felicity Meghan Smoak. You are in no way, shape or form, a gold digger." His little speech made me feel better.

He drove me back to his house and we had dinner. Raisa made oven baked chicken with garlic and butter mashed potatoes. It really was delicious. Raisa always made good food, and she was very much apart of the Queen family as any other member was. After dinner, his family decided to have a game night and invited me to stay the night. I accepted and called my parents to tell them, and they said to have a fun time.

* * *

The first game we played after dinner was Charades. I always loved this game because it's funny to see how bad people are at acting out their part. First up was Thea. She said that it was a movie, and it was two words. She motioned for a high five, and dropped her arm, and did some weird move like she moved her hand behind as if to touch something. It didn't help that 'Top Gun' was one of my favorite movies so I had this round.

"Top Gun." I said and Thea laughed and nodded.

Next up was me, I tried to think of something then I got an idea. I motioned that it was one word and a song. I walked over and pretended that I was placing an explosive, I then walked back and motioned that I was pressing the lever down to detonate the device. Its funny that I am just as bad at this game as the next guy, but its all in good fun.

I looked at the people on the couches and chairs: my dad, my mom, Thea, and Felicity. They all shared a puzzled look and gave up.

"TNT by AC/DC." My answer was met with a round of laughs and the game went on for about an hour before we switched to the game that drives our family apart the most: Monopoly.

Playing this game with my parents is just unfair. Their day to day lives is managing a multi billion dollar conglomerate, and they wonder why me and Thea hate playing this game with them.

* * *

The rest of my suspension passed by relatively fast. Everyday was the same, I'd go pick up Felicity, we'd spend the day together, then we would eat dinner at my house.

This is my last day of suspension and I plan on making the best of it. I have a party planned, and its gonna be awesome. My parents said that I could have the house to myself, as long as I clean up the mess. They also said not to raid the liquor cabinet, bit they should know that I would anyway.

It was around eight when the guests started flooding in. I had no idea who most of these people are, but I don't really care. If they wanna have a good time, then more power to em. I had the booze out, some food and the music was blaring. This was gonna be a fun night. I didn't plan on doing to much drinking, I just planned on having a good time with my girl Wednesday.

"Its 'Friday' Ollie. Girl Friday, not Wednesday." Apparently I said that last part out loud.

"Whatever. I still love you, either way." I said as I pulled her in and kissed her.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too you big oaf." She quipped as more people came in.

One person who I hadn't planned on seeing showed up. I wanted to know why Laurel was here. Well, it's not like I banned her from my parties, but it should be implied that she wasn't welcome. This was new. I saw a man with her, tall, short hair. I went over to greet them, but that was just a ruse to see who this guy was.

"Hello Laurel, and..." I trailed off as I looked to the mystery man.

"Tommy. Tommy Merlyn." The man replied and I shook his hand.

"Well have a good time. Of you get drunk don't puke on the carpet or the upholstery." I joked, and walked away. She seemed distraught over the break up, she had a new guy in less then a month.

"What's she doing here?" Digg asked when I walked into the kitchen, to get something that didn't have alcohol in it.

"Digg, I didn't say that she was forever banished. If she wants to come to a party, then it's whatever." I played it off as if I didn't care, but the truth of the matter was: I didn't want her here, but I wasn't going to be an asshole and kick her out.

* * *

The party ended around one in the morning. Me and Ollie just stayed with the rest of our group of friends. Around ten, Laurel showed up and I could tell that my big, brooding, boyfriend wasn't to happy. What happened after the party is what got me the most.

When the guests left, Roy, Digg, and Sara stayed behind and helped clean up. After that was done, me and Ollie went back to his room to get some sleep. When we got into bed, we naturally started to make out. He was probably the best kisser I have ever met, not that I met that many. But then it started to get more vigorous. Then bam! Ollie was on top of me and we were about to do...it. He ripped his shirt off and I nearly fainted at the sight.

"Ollie, can we please not do this right now?" I asked in between breaths, and I could tell he was disappointed. "Its not that I don't want this, oh Lord I do. But I'm just not ready. Can we please just given it a little time?"

"Sure baby. I would move mountains to male you happy. If you want to wait, then that's fine by me." He replied as he kissed my forehead and went back to his side of the bed.

He pulled my relatively small frame up against his, and wrapped an arm around me. Oh God, of there were any doubt's about me being in love with him, and vice versa, they were completely diminished now.

* * *

AN: Again, sorry for the late update. The muse has not been with me for this particular story. I planned on starting a spinoff of one of my other stories, bit I scrapped it so I can start a new. Instead I have been having a pretty easy time with a new story arc called 'Unity' and I might release the first chapter in the next few days as a teaser.


	6. Chapter 6: Movie Dates and Dance's

AN: I want to stress that Olivers Dad and Tommy's Dad are friends, but Ollie doesn't know Tommy. Things will happen that will make this story mostly canon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Your dad is building a boat?" Roy asked as he stuffed a couple fries into his mouth. We were sitting at our normal table, a table that was in the furthest corner, closest to the hall to our classrooms.

"Yeah, him and his friend Malcolm are gonna start building it this summer. They said it should be done by the summer after senior year." Replied happily as I took a sip of the Gatorade that I just got from the vending machine.

We continued to talk about a bunch of stuff that carried no importance. This carried on for a few minutes, until someone brought up our Chem Honors teacher.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Mr. Fei has been gone for a few days now." Sara mentioned after coming back from her locker.

"He said something about his daughter back in China. Don't know much else." Felicity answered.

Lunch went by pretty quick, considering that I haven't been there in ten days. After lunch, Felicity and I completed our after lunch ritual of going to her locker to pick up her afternoon supplies, and then make out before the bell rang.

"Love ya. I'll see you after school!" I yelled as I ran down the hall so I wouldn't be late to class. She looked at me and smiled, and I nearly fainted.

"Better late than never Mr. Queen, take a seat." Mr. Nichols, my government teacher, said as I walked in two minutes late.

The lesson was rather boring, it was about how the legislative branch operates a, and how they create laws. As per usual, he gave us like ten pages of useless information. After that, I went to my second study hall of the day and just sat there bored outta my mind. When class finally let out, I went to Felicity's eighth period class and walked her to her locker.

"I pre-bought tickets to the new Hobbit movie. Would you like to join me?" I asked in a mock British accent.

"How romantic." My computer wiz girlfriend replied sarcastically.

* * *

The movie was pretty good, from what I saw of it. We sat in the back corner and made out most of the movie. She objected at first, but I told her that next time, I would just by out the theater for the night.

She smiled. "Good enough for me."

We decided to change things up and go to her house for dinner tonight. My parents were quite happy, because, and I quote, "Its about time you had dinner there!" So it was set, dinner with her family, and I might just walk away unscathed if I don't piss of Mr. Smoak.

I brought her to my house so I can get a change of clothes so I could make a good impression, but she told me I was being irrational. I smirked, and continued to sift through my clothes. I decided to settle on a black cotton button up, that Felicity said, really showed how nice my body was, a pair of chinos, and black boat shoes.

After my need to make a good impression by changing, we headed out to her house. Its not that I was scared that her father might not like me, its just that there would be certain expectations. Such as being able to promise that I would never hurt Felicity. Never planned on it. I'd have to promise that I would treat her with the utmost respect. Wouldn't have it any other way. And lastly (and probably the most important) I'd have to promise that I would do everything in my power to make her happy. Check.

Our families were relatively close. With me being friends with Felicity since fourth grade, our parents got to know each other, and Thea formed a very close bond with Felicity. Thea even threatened me once to kick me out and keep Felicity if I ever did anything stupid.

"So Oliver, how is school?" Mrs. Smoak asked, although she explicitly stated that I was to call her Elizabeth.

"Its going well. Sometimes I don't understand stuff, but Felicity helps to teach me. She always wants me to be better." I replied with a warm smile, while stealing a glance at Felicity.

"That's quite nice." Her mother liked me well enough. I guess there was a bet between the families on when me and Felicity would give a relationship a try, because Mrs. Smoa- I mean Elizabeth, was always kind to me.

The dinner went on for a few minutes of silence, before Mr. Smoak broke it.

"Oliver, I hope you are treating my daughter well?" He wasn't upset, as much as he wanted to see how I reacted to pressure.

I knew what he wanted, so I gave it to him. "I am sir. I would never think about disrespecting her." I stated, rather smugly, trying to one up him.

We came to a silent understanding after a few more questions. Try dinner stayed mostly quiet, save for the normal dinner banter. Mr. Smoak was talking about how the shift from Gotham to Starling was easier than he'd expected. Elizabeth was inquiring about my college plans. I truly didn't know what I wanted to do. I knew I could go to any college I wanted, but I knew that Felicity would go to MIT and there were no colleges around the area. I said I was most likely going to get a basketball scholarship to a number colleges, after our first summer out of highschool.

After dinner, as it was a Friday, the Smoak's invited me over for a movie night. I certainly wasn't going to refuse, so I texted Thea.

_Tell mom that I'm going to spend the night. Love ya._

_Gotcha, they said alright. Love ya big bro!_

Me and Thea have always been close. Most people hate their siblings, but me and Thea don't. Ever since we were kids, me, her and Felicity were basically inseparable. There was nothing we wouldn't do for each other. Although, on one occasion, I believe she told me that if I ever did anything to drive Lis away, she would disown me and adopt Felicity.

So we decided on a movie. Well, not what movie to watch, just that we wanted to watch one. It was between Terminator 2, Frozen, or Amazing Spiderman. Frozen was immediately turned down by us all, and it was down to a movie about robots, or a movie about superheroes. I always wanted to be a superhero, you know. I always loved Robin Hood, so I thought it would be cool to run around with a bow and arrow and fight crime for the underdog. We settled on Spiderman, and it was a very good movie.

"Well, if you'd excuse us, its getting late. You too can watch some more movies if you'd like." Elizabeth said to us after the credits started to roll. At that statement, I can see the anger rush too Mr. Smoak's face. "Relax honey. Their teenagers. Let's not bother them." She put her husband in place, and walled upstairs.

"Behave yourselves."

* * *

I woke up from a fun night of movies. This was the first time since Oliver and I got together, that we had dinner at my house. I don't know why that was, I always just suspected that Mr. Macho Man Queen was afraid of my dad. He always insisted against it, but I knew better.

"Oliver?" I mumbled as I woke up in my bed. He was not here, and this isn't where I fell asleep. I remember falling asleep after curling up against Oliver, and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey." He whispered softly as he emerged into my room. "I didn't want to wake you, so I stopped by my house for a change of clothes. We're going to have a fun day today." A smile on his face.

"Okay? Let me get showered and actually look like a human being." I heard him chuckle at that, when I started to the bathroom. I couldn't help but notice that he was still getting dressed when he walked in.

I emerged some ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around my chest, it went to halfway down my thighs. He was laying on my bed listening to music.

"Hey Mr. Masochist, am I too boring for you?" He smiled at me and I knew he had the volume down so he can hear me.

"Well..." He trailed off. "Come over and give me a kiss, and I'll know if you bore me." He joked as he put his forehead to mine and rested his hands on my cheeks. If he knew what he did to me, I wouldn't be able to live it down.

"Get out, I gotta get dressed you goof!" I quickly joked back as I lightly slapped his chest. He smiled and walked out.

When I went downstairs, I saw him and my dad talking.

"...know that I can get a scholarship for basketball, but I don't see myself being happy playing sports until retirement. I want to run my parents company." I was shocked, he always talked about playing in the NBA, I think it was called. Why was he having second thoughts.

"I know that thinking about your future is tough, but do what makes you happy. Just remember: besides Elizabeth, Felicity is all I have left in this world. Don't hurt her." I heard the desperation in his voice.

"Mr. Smoak-" Oliver started.

"Justin."

"Justin, I would never hurt her. She means the world to me. I know people don't think that the highschool sweetheart relationships are serious, but I love your daughter. I never would do anything to push her away or hurt her." I started to tear up after hearing his little speech about me. It made the butterflies in my stomach go like they were on drugs.

"I love you too." I whispered. I noticed the men stand, and the weirdest thing happened: my dad hugged Ollie. "Don't smother hhim daddy. As much as he annoys me, I still love the big oaf." I joked and Oliver had a real genuine smile on his face.

"Alright guys. Be safe." Justin said as he hugged his daughter.

We left, and went to his car. After we started driving, I got curious on what we were going to do. "Ollie, where are we going?"

"Its a not so secret surprise." He said as I noticed the sign that read 'Starling City Fairgrounds'.

"Oh Ollie, I love the fair!" I have since I was a small child. I always went with either my dad or the Queen's, and I remember loving the various carnival rides.

* * *

'Winter Formal: Dance in the Snow, and Have Some Fun!'

"That sounds really lame."

"Shut up Roy." I said, with a chuckle as we stopped to look at the sign displaying the information about Winter Formal.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"Felicity, would you do me the favor of going to Winter Formal with me?" I ask dramatically.

"Of course I will, ya big lug."

* * *

AN: So I planned on more stuff for this chapter, but cut it short because it didn't look good. Review/Fav/Follow!


	7. Chapter 7: New Friends

AN: I want to apologize for taking so long to update, I have been getting ready to write a Chlollie fic, and I kinda forgot...don't look at me. I decided to abandon the idea of making this story canon, so people from Marvel and other DC characters might start showing up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

I was kinda nervous, but that didn't scare me. Why should it? I have been to many dances before! But this one was the first one that I went to with someone I actually cared about. Everything on the Felicity front is good, we're doing good- scratch that, amazing. Everyday she does something that amazes me, even though I didn't think it was possible for me to think any higher of her. To me, she is the pinnacle of perfection, no matter how much she protests.

"Sup Sidekick." I smirked at my nickname for her as I reached her locker after second period.

"I'm not your sidekick. I'm your partner in crime." She raised her chin as she said that, feeling pretty confident.

"Same thing." I smiled and I leaned forward and kissed her. It continually amazes me how good of a kisser she is. But when I think about how she was able to get so good, it makes me upset thinking of her kissing someone else. "Hey, I gotta go but after school we are heading to that new store that opened up downtown to buy you a dress for Formal."

"What's wrong with the dress I have picked out?" She had an incredulous look on her face like I just insulted her dead puppy or something.

"Nothings wrong with the clothes you have, I was just thinking that you might want something new to wear, plus I haven't spent a lot of money on you in a while, and I don't want people to think that I'm a lousy boyfriend." I joked, and she smacked me on the arm.

"Shut up. I don't care. I don't want you to constantly spend money on me." She begged me. How can I say no to her when she does that puppy dog thing with her eyes and the thing with her pouted lip?

"I haven't spent a lot of money on you in like forever!" I said dramatically as we walked hand in hand to her third period.

"Really? So that wasn't you when you bout first class tickets to Maui for spring break, and booked us a penthouse suite in a five star hotel?" She looked up to me, as she asked that. Busted. I thought.

"Priceline?"

* * *

"Oh God! This can't get any more boring!" I practically yelled when I got into the lunch room.

I was gonna spend lunch alone today. Digg is still suspended, Felicity had to use the computer lab to finish a project, Sara was at home, and Roy was getting tutored for having bad math grades. I reached the lunch line and put my headphones in. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my playlist. After a good minute looking for a song, I clicked on 'Headlights' by Eminem. There was no particular reason why, I just happen to love Eminem.

After getting my lunch, I sat down in my usual spot and started to eat. I got to thinking about where I was in my life. I'm passing my classes just enough to stay on the team. I hurt so many girls before Felicity, that I had a nickname back in Gotham: 'Lil Charlie Sheen'. I wasn't too proud of it, but at the time, I just lived life to the fullest. I broke many hearts and am the center of many grudges. Before Felicity, I was a waste of air. I didn't pay attention in school, I drank more than I should have, I slept with girls with no intention of learning their last name. I was a...well a piece of shit. I have no idea what Felicity sees in me. She knows my rreputation, but she's still here, with me.

That's the other thing. Just last year, I would've never thought I would be with Felicity. My nerdy best friend that always cared for me, and always helped send girls away. I have not once proven worthy of her affections, bit she still loves me. I can't complain though, I love her too. And this isn't just some highschool crush, either. This was the real deal. The way I feel when I'm around her is a feeling I have never experienced before. She sends shivers down my spine just when she touches my arm, she puts a smile on my face when everyone else royally pissed me off, and most of all, she looks past all my flaws.

Its like a sense of euphoria, when I'm around her. When I'm with her, I feel mentally, physically, and emotionally content. I forget about the woes of my day, only thinking about why I have never been with her sooner. As much as I try to not think about it, it bothers me to no end when people criticize our relationship. There are always some stupid tramp that thinks she's better for me just because she thinks she's better looking than Felicity. There is no one more beautifchucklwhis world than the important women in my life. Thea, Felicity and my mom are the only women that I love, and that I'm afraid of.

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" A tall, nerdy - I mean academically brilliant - guy asked, pulling me from my thoughts. He had brown hair in a fauxhawk, and glasses, with a skateboard in a slot on his backpack.

"Sure. What's your name?" I asked the mystery kid as I put a French fie in my mouth.

"Oh uh sorry. Its uh Peter. Peter Parker." The kid replied, and I remember seeing him at the computer lab before lunch when I dropped Lis off.

"Oh yeah. I remember now! Don't you photograph for the Starling City Gazette?" I renlmeber seeing his name on the photo credits in the paper.

"Yeah. Yeah that's me. Oliver Queen right?" He asked, kinda nervously.

"The one and only."

Lunch went by pretty uneventfully. I got to know Parker better, and he was pretty cool. He moved her from New York City. He lives with his aunt. And he witnessed the murder of his uncle. I think he said he had a girlfriend, bit her name escapes me.

I met Felicity and we walked to her next class. I told her about Parker, and she said that she heard of him.

"So. I'll see you after school to take you to the store. I love ya." I reminded her, and she sighed when I mentioned shopping. So to alleviate her annoyance of me spending money on her, I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I gotta go!" I yelled behind me as I heard the bell ring. She shook her head and walked into class.

* * *

The last two periods went by slow. I drowned out the incessant lecturing of my teachers by listening to music. I was pretty happy when I saw Parker walk in to my Government class. Looks like I'll have someone who isn't a complete tool, in here.

He took a seat by me and took out his notebook. I took out my headphones so I could converse with the new kid.

"Hey Parker." I muttered so the teacher couldn't hear me.

"Sup Oliver. Happy to see a familiar face." He muttered back.

After Study Hall, I met Felicity by her classroom and walked her to her locker. She pit some of her unneeded stuff away, and we started walking to my car. On the way, Peter caught up with us, and introduced us to his girlfriend.

"Guys. This is my girlfriend, Gwen Stacy."

"Nice to meet you Gwen." I greeted, with my hands in my pockets. I didn't know if I should shake her hand, or hug her, so I stood there.

"Same to you Mr. Queen." Gwen replied, less than enthused by my being there. I guess it isn't everyday that a 'richie' is seen hangin out with a less than popular person.

"Mr. Queen is his father." Felicity said with an awkward chuckle

I just put on my fake smile and ushered the group out. We parted ways after we exchanged goodbyes. Something I don't particularly care for is when people judge me before they get to know who I am. Everyone just assumes that im some stuck up dickhead. I like having money, but I don't let it dictate how I act to others. Like Felicity said once: You're possessions don't dictate who you are, you're actions do.

"So when I was in the computer lab I looked up that shop you're taking me to, and all their stuff is like a thousand bucks! Take me to Walmart or something. Well not Walmart, maybe somewhere like Forever 21. Not that Walmart clothes are bad, I just dont think that I I would look charming in a Walmart dress. I'm gonna stop now." She babbled, then put her head in her hands. She's so adorable when she rambles.

"Fine. We'll go to Forever21, but I'm going to buy their most expensive dress. That's my final offer!"

* * *

After I bought her dress, even though she protested the entire time, we went back to my place for dinner. Raisa was making marinated chicken wrapped in bacon, and I had to rush Felicity back to my house because I was starving.

"Everything smells so good Raisa." I complimented the worker who has been with us since I was a baby.

"Thank you Mr. Oliver." She replied and gave me a hug after I hung up mine and Felicity's jacket.

We went and sat down at the table, engaged in simple pre dinner banter, when our food was being set. I looked at the ensemble on my plate and I nearly passed out from who wonderful it smelled.

"So how was school today?" My father asked as we started eating.

"It was good. Very boring, but good." I replied hastily as I took a bite of the godly food that was presented to me.

"You know Oliver. You need to keep your grades up if you want to go to Yale." I know he meant well, but he always had to bring up my grades.

"I know dad. I'll pick my grades up. Promise."

"Good. So how about you Felicity." When my father asked this, she looked like a deer in headlights.

"Well, um, I uh, am good Mr. Queen. School is very-"

"Call me Robert."

"School is fine...Robert." All her replies were awkward and stuttthere

After dinner, we talked about how our day went, and everybody surprisingly had a nice smooth day.

"Well. Felicity and I are gonna go study." I mentioned to the group, and Thea went all wide eyed.

"Oliver and Lissy sitting in a tree-"

"Stop." I deadpanned.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She finished with an accomplished look on her face.

"Are you done." I asked, and she shook her head. Her antics were met with laughter form the occupants of the room.

We went up stairs and did...well, exactly what I said we were gonna do. With a little bit of kissing here and there. But, for the most part, we did study. After that was over, Felicity called her mom and told Ber she was staying the night. As she was talking to her mom, I plopped in Saints Row 4 and started playing. Right when i was about to go save Shaundi, Felicity stood in front of the TV, effectively obstructing my view.

"Excuse me ma'am."

"What was that?" She asked, pretending she didn't hear me.

She laughed and sat down, curling up next to me. I look down at her and smiled. I went back and played for about an hour, then I turned it off, so I could get ready for bed.

"Are my clothes still here?" She asked as she lookes through my closet.

"There in the chest of drawers right next to you." I chuckled and she gave me a pointed look.

After she got showered and dressed in her Winnie the Pooh pajamas, and laid down next to me. I pulled her closer and rested my arm around her waist possessively.

I kissed her hair and whispered, "Love you Lis, good night."

* * *

AN2: Again sorry for the later than usual update. I hope you enjoy. Oliver Queen out!


End file.
